


The Trouble With Life

by Catastrophe641



Series: The Trouble With... [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastrophe641/pseuds/Catastrophe641
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s not answering.”</p>
<p>“Try harder, Eren.”</p>
<p>She was really pissed. He pressed call again. </p>
<p>Ring. </p>
<p>Maybe he could make a break for the door? But would he be able to get his car started quick enough?</p>
<p>Ring.</p>
<p>He probably had better chances if he just took off on foot. Yeah, that might work!</p>
<p>Ring.</p>
<p>How was he going to get passed her though? She was so beastly sometimes!</p>
<p>Ring.</p>
<p>Fucking pick up, Levi!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Life

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for a sequel fic, but it was kind of already in the works. So here it is. I feel like it could be a stand alone thing, but you should really read the (excessively long) first part! XD

Eren sat on the couch with his head hung low. He occasionally glanced out the window, looking out at the light grey, close to white sky. The fog was thick today, thicker than it had been several months ago on a particular morning when Armin had been sick. Now Armin was sitting across from him, perfectly healthy, but looking rather guilty.

The source of Armin’s guilt lay on the coffee table before Eren. A magazine, the cover of which read RECON in big, blue lettering. On the cover was a picture of Levi Ackerman, CEO of Survey Incorporated, number three on the most eligible bachelors list, looking stylish as ever. The headline that went with the picture, well that was the real kicker.

It also happened to be the reason why Mikasa was standing before the both of them at that very moment. Not ten minutes ago she had stormed into the apartment, magazine in hand, fury on her face. She had shoved the offending piece in Eren’s face and began screeching, demanding to know why neither of them had told her jack shit!

Eren had been confused, looking at Mikasa as though her head were missing. Upon looking to Armin for guidance he began to realize that something more was going on. Armin had softly whispered “I’m sorry.” Before plopping down on the couch, in his current position, and looking ever so guilty.

Eren finally took the time to look at what he was holding. His eyes went wide as he read what it said.

___________________________

**MILLIONAIRE REVEALS ALL IN TELLING INTERVIEW!**

___________________________

Flipping the magazine open Eren quickly found the page where the interview began. The name associated with the article: Armin Arlert. There was still an ounce of confusion within him. Why would Mikasa be upset at him about an interview Armin did? Then he actually read the interview. It didn’t take long to see where this was going.

___________________________

_Q: Mr. Ackerman, there have been rumors that you are in fact a homosexual. Would you care to address this rumor?_

_A: I don’t see how my sexuality is important regarding anything. It doesn’t influence my decision making skills or my ability to get the job done. And as for rumors, well I don’t think to highly of those who spread them, but no, I am not a homosexual. I am bisexual, not that anyone will take that any better. Who I am dating and what gender they are is not of importance to anyone. It’s my private life, it should stay that way._

_Q: So you are currently seeing someone, then?_

_A: I am, but you knew that already didn’t you._

_Q: Is it necessary for this person to remain anonymous or would it be okay to have a name and image in the article?_

_A: That would be up to him. But we’ve been together for a while now and I have no issue with letting people know we’re together. But as I said, he would have to decide whether he is ready for that kind of announcement or not._

___________________________

At this point there was a break in the interview. Armin had written a paragraph or two detailing the events of his sickness and how his roommate had originally gone to replace him for the interview several months prior. Next to the paragraph was a picture of Eren, beneath it was some basic information about him. Armin’s article continued on explaining that it was his roommate who was in fact Levi’s current significant other. And then the interview continued.

___________________________

_Q: I’ll speak to Eren about whether he is okay for this to go public or not. In the mean time, would you mind answering a few questions now as if he had already given the okay?_

_A: If it will keep me from having to be questioned again later._

_Q: Eren is quite a bit younger than you. Is the age difference a problem for either of you?_

_A: We’ve both discussed it. While it can be a matter of some awkward and uncomfortable situations in public, neither of us find it a concern. We care for one another; no age gap should change that._

_Q: So the two of you are, shall we say, ‘on the same page’ about where your relationship stands?_

_A: I believe so. If a disagreement comes up we work through it, both speak our minds and come to a mutual agreement on what is best, even if it is a compromise. We’ve both, to an extent, given up some things. And it isn’t always pretty, because we both have very strong personalities and convictions. But I’ve given up smoking because of him. He doesn’t party as much because of me. We’re good for each other._

_Q: Do you see yourself with him well into the future? Could we be learning about the future Mr. Ackerman?_

_A: (Huffed laughter) I can imagine a future with him, but whether or not it will happen is up to him. If he’ll have me then you could very well be learning of my future spouse._

_Q: So you love him, then?_

_A: I think you’ve asked enough questions. And I have a meeting I need to prepare for._

___________________________

_Oh!_

**_Oh God!_ **

What else was supposed to go through Eren’s mind at that moment? Mikasa _knew_! And she was pissed. He didn’t know what to do though, so he set the magazine down on the coffee table and tried to explain. But she wasn’t having it.

“You get his short ass on the phone and tell him to get over here! NOW!” And that was the final word on the matter.

Eren was hesitant to dial Levi, but he did anyway. It went to voice mail after five rings, so he hung up and tried again. Still nothing.

“He’s not answering.”

“Try harder, Eren.”

She was _really_ pissed. He pressed call again.

_Ring._

Maybe he could make a break for the door? But would he be able to get his car started quick enough?

He probably had better chances if he just took off on foot. Yeah, that might work!

How was he going to get passed her though? She was so beastly sometimes!

**Fucking pick up, Levi!**

_Ri-_

“What the fuck is it? I was taking a shit.” Eren’s face screwed up in disgust.

“TMI, Levi. We have a problem.”

“Look if this is about the story your friend wrote-”

“I’m fine with that, but we have a bigger problem.”

“I am not a problem, Eren!” Mikasa yelled in the background.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, Levi. _Oh_.”

“Shit, I didn’t think she would actually go nuclear like you said she would.”

“You don’t know her! I wouldn’t lie about something like that!”

“I am right here, Eren. Tell him to get over here. There are explanations to be made!”

“Fuck. I’ll be there in half an hour.”

___________________________

And so here they were, sitting around in the living area, waiting on Levi, staring out at the fog.

Fucking fog. It was nothing but trouble.

But then there were roommates. They really were nothing but trouble.

Finally Levi’s car rolled to a stop in the parking lot below. Eren could just make him out as he power walked to the doors. Things were about to get interesting. Eren bolted for the door when he heard the knock, shoving past Mikasa as she was turning to get it herself.

Eren flung the door open, pulling Levi in, whispering in his ear, “Don’t say anything stupid, please.” He pushed Levi into the room, hiding behind him as he spoke.

“Mikasa, Levi. Levi, Mikasa. Okay! Everybody knows each other. You can go now Levi!”

“No, he can’t.” Mikasa glared at her brother. “I have questions. For starters, how could none of you tell me about this?” She looked at Armin as well.

Surprising everyone, Levi spoke up. “Last time I checked no one was obligated to tell anyone anything, regardless of relation. Everyone has the right to keep secrets.”

“But I’m his sister.”

“Like I said, regardless of relation. If Eren didn’t want to tell you yet, then he had every right not to. He would have told you in time, when he felt he was ready. Perhaps Armin jumped the gun. I know he should have actually asked Eren if it was okay to publish that part of the interview. But the fact is he didn’t and now we are here. You should respect your brother’s decisions and get over yourself.”

Mikasa looked quite taken aback by Levi’s little speech, but she suddenly shifted, seeming to fold into herself. Her sudden passive nature had Eren a little worried. Armin was pushing himself further into the couch in an attempt to hide from what he assumed would be an angry outburst. But she shocked them all.

“He’s right.” Her voice was soft, nearly submissive. “I’m sorry I overreacted. If it’s not too much trouble, I would like to sit down and learn a bit about you though. I still have my right to judge whether or not I think you are good enough for him.”

“Fair enough. I do believe there is a rather secluded café just around the block.” He checked his watch. “I still have an hour before I have to be at the office if you’re free.”

Eren and Armin watched in awe as the two of them headed out the door like they were happy, new acquaintances. Neither of them was completely sure what exactly had just happened.

___________________________

Later that evening, Eren sat on the couch in Levi’s house, waiting for him to return home. The TV was on a random channel, the volume down low, but he wasn’t paying attention to it at all. He couldn’t really, try as he might. His mind was far too consumed with how things had gone between Levi and Mikasa that morning.

He wanted to know what had happened at the café. He was jumpy with anticipation, each ticking second only making it worse. The fact that Levi was running late wasn’t helping anything either. Finally he turned the TV off and began to pace the room.

Back and forth he walked, trying to ease the nervous feeling in his gut. He wrung his hands together, palms sweating more as his nerves only grew. What if things had taken a turn for the worst? Had Mikasa killed him? Or vice versa! What if he had killed her?

Was one of them dumping the other’s body somewhere right at that very moment? Was he going to receive a call at some point in the near future that a body had been found?

Or maybe he was over thinking this…As much as Mikasa tended to be far too protective, if she had seen how much Levi cared about him then she wouldn’t go so far as to kill him. And Levi would understand why she was so protective. Surely they had just lost track of time, or maybe traffic was bad? Death wasn’t the only possibility.

But that didn’t ease Eren’s mind at all.

___________________________

As it turned out, Mikasa and Levi had had a brilliant time. She had shared embarrassing stories galore and even promised to send some baby pictures Levi’s way. They discussed their shared surname as well, thankfully, found no common relation. If there was one it was too far back for it to really matter. Not that it would have mattered too awful much anyway, since Mikasa and Eren where only adopted siblings, no blood relation between the two.

Levi had decided upon parting ways with the girl to make a quick stop by Erwin’s place. For what reason exactly he couldn’t decide upon, he just felt it was necessary to speak to the man. They were friends after all.

Of course, after he got there he soon regretted his decision. Erwin knew how to talk your ear off and asked far too many questions. Which was why Levi was stuck sitting on the blonde’s couch basically undergoing an interview instead of getting back home, where Eren was likely waiting for him.

“Don’t you have anything better to do than interview me this late in the day? All I wanted to let you know was that good things came from your shitty magazine publishing that interview and now I’m trapped here against my will.”

“Oh Levi, don’t be that way. You know you could have simply said you had somewhere to be and I would have let you go.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it. You talk too much and ask too many questions. Pretty sure you don’t know how to do anything else. It’s ridiculous, really.”

“Well, I actually do have plans in the next little while. So you really should be going, Levi. I wouldn’t want to leave anyone hanging.”

“You have plans? With who? What person is crazy enough to make plans with you?”

“That’s really none of your concern right now, Levi.”

“None of my concern? I thought we were friends?”

“We are, which is why you need not bother yourself with my relationships until they have lasted longer than a month and a half.”

“I still want to know who it is.”

“Well, too bad. Now off with you.”

“Fine.” Levi made his way to the door. When he pulled it open a familiar someone was standing before him. “Are you shitting me!?”

“What is it Levi?” Erwin’s voice came from around the corner in the den.

“Seriously! You’re plans are with Hanji! You could have just told me you ass! No wonder I got set up for that stupid, fucking interview to begin with! The both of you planned it!”

“Hi there, munchkin!” Hanji greeted.

“I am not a munchkin! Go call your shitty relationship partner weird ass names.”

“Don’t be that way!”

“I’m leaving!”

“Levi! I love you!”

“I thought you loved me?” Erwin asked.

“Oh, well I love you too, of course. But you see, Levi and I have a very special relationship.”

She continued on, but Levi didn’t want to hear anymore. He slammed his car door shut and sped off without a second thought. He needed to get home.

___________________________

Upon walking through the door he was assaulted by a very worried looking brat. Eren wrapped himself around the shorter male as if his life depended on it. He threaded his fingers into dark locks and nuzzled his nose into it as well, breathing in deeply to calm himself.

“I was so worried.” He whispered at last.

“I can tell.” Levi tried to pry him off.

“No.” Eren complained. “Don’t wanna let go.”

“I’m intact. She didn’t do anything to me. I was gone for so long because I stopped by Erwin’s house on the way back. I got caught up and time got away from me. But I’m here now.”

“Still not lettin’ go.”

“You’re hopeless.”

“Hopelessly devoted-”

“No! Don’t you dare finish that! I swear to God!”

“-to you.”

“Nope. Get off. I’m done. Get out. It’s over.”

“Levi! No!”

“Call Armin! He can have another interview! I can see the headline now! Millionaire breaks things off with boyfriend after terrible Grease reference! Front page material right there!”

“Don’t leave me! This is stupid!”

“I’m not really gonna leave you. Just let go.”

“I thought that she had killed you or something, ya know.”

Levi sighed. “I’m sorry I worried you. But I’m fine. I’m here now.”

“You owe me.”

“Owe you what?”

“Hmm. I’ll think of something.”

“Eren.”

“You’ll just have to wait and find out what I come up with.”

Levi didn’t like this one bit.

___________________________

A day went by and Eren said nothing about what Levi would have to do as payment. Levi figured he was taking his time and working out something devious.

When a week went by and Eren had said nothing, Levi began to worry. In fear of what Eren might have him do, Levi began to take him on a series of incredibly nice weekend dates.

They spent a weekend in the Mediterranean Sea, floating atop the blue waters on a boat. He’d ravished Eren in fine cuisine and they’d spent each evening wrapped around each other tightly, sharing each breath and moan.

The weekend after that was spent in the wilds of Canada. A rather large lodge reserved all to themselves with staff to wait upon them. They hiked and breathed in the air. Eren convinced him to try sex on the trail. Thank God they were the only ones out there.

The next weekend was spent in the Caribbean. The lounged on the beach in the warm sun, rubbing sun screen on each other from time to time. When Eren found a rather secluded area down the beach one evening, Levi spent the better part of the night trying to clean the sand from their asses.

The following weekend was spent in France. They visited all the major landmarks and Levi drank in the look of absolute wonder that crossed Eren’s face. They kissed atop the Eiffel Tower and got tangled in satin sheets back at the flat Levi owned a few blocks away.

When two months had gone by Levi figured Eren had forgotten or that he had been appeased by their weekend trysts. Things went back to normal and Levi thought nothing more of it.

___________________________

Things progressed in a typical fashion after that.

Armin got promoted. Levi and Eren went to the party held in celebration.

Mikasa’s birthday came. Eren dragged Levi along for the party.

Erwin and Hanji got married. Levi was his best man.

Armin’s grandfather passed away. Levi went with Eren to the funeral and held him as he cried during the service.

Eren graduated college…finally. Levi threw him a party and they had celebratory sex.

Eren got his first real job. It was for a major publishing house down town.

Armin said he had met someone. He introduced her at Thanksgiving.

Mikasa met someone. They eloped on Christmas Eve and surprised everyone with the news at Levi’s birthday party. Eren fainted when she told them.

Eren moved into Levi’s house. They took their sweet time breaking in ever surface of the place, making sure to revisit the couch by the fireplace often.

___________________________

A year and a half later and so much had happened. Things had fallen into a predictable routine between Eren and Levi.

Levi woke first, at 4:30 every weekday morning. He quietly trudged to the bathroom and took a piss while the shower heated up. Thirty minutes later he emerged, passing Eren by as they traded places. Levi ducked into his closet as Eren began to complain about the awful smell, saying Levi needed to learn how to use the fucking vent-a-hood when he took his morning shit.

Levi came back out of the closet draped in his morning robe with slippers on his feet. He heard Eren step under the shower’s spray as he headed downstairs to the kitchen. The coffee maker was filled and hot, having been prepped the night before. He paid it no mind, stepping over to the pantry instead and emerging with a box of his favorite tea.

The kettle was put on the stove and a mug pulled down from the cabinet. Levi stepped into the den and turned on the morning news while he waited for the kettle to boil. Stocks were up on this particular morning. Some guy had been shot at a corner store in Queens. The weather was supposed to be brisk.

A loud whistle sounded out as Eren barreled down the stairs. As Levi poured water into his mug to make tea, Eren chugged his first cup of coffee like his life depended on it. The first cup was always black, the second… _You want some coffee with your sugar there, Eren?_ … _Fuck off_ …Eren was not a morning person.

By then it was 5:30. Eren had moved to watch the news. The President’s approval rating had gone down. No surprise there. One of the candidates for next year’s election was involved in a scandal. Imagine that. Traffic was bad.

Eren had a third cup of coffee. _Caffeine in such large amounts is bad for you, dear_. … _Did I ask for your opinion?_

Levi went back up stairs. Eren joined him in the closet. They both emerged wearing suits. Levi fixed Eren’s tie. Eren fixed Levi’s hair. They headed back down. It was 6:30.

Eren grabbed a briefcase and headed for the door. Levi grabbed his briefcase and trailed behind him. They both hopped into separate cars. Levi backed out first, but didn’t reach the end of the drive. He put the car in park and got out, rushing to Eren’s window.

Eren rolled it down and gave Levi a weird look. Levi pecked his lips. _You grabbed the wrong briefcase. Swap me._ Another quick kiss. _My bad. See you tonight._

Both cars left the drive way and the work day began at 8:00 when they made it into the office after having both gotten stuck in traffic. Levi called Eren at lunch, just to check in he claimed.

They both got home and ordered from the Chinese place they both liked. Eren got egg rolls and Kun Pao chicken. Levi got Chow Mein with chicken and shrimp and Crab Rangoon. They talked about how their days had gone and Levi paid the delivery guy.

They curled up in bed later, with full bellies, and didn’t even say good night.

___________________________

Armin got married. Eren was his best man.

Mikasa got pregnant. Eren nearly beat up her husband. Levi held him back.

Erwin and Hanji adopted two kids from Africa. Levi and Eren had to babysit.

Mikasa showed them her first sonogram. Eren almost cried.

Armin transferred to RECON’s London office. Eren felt alone for the first time in years.

Mikasa’s husband left her. He did it in front on Levi and Eren and called her a slut.

Eren went to jail for assault. Levi bailed him out.

Mikasa couldn’t afford rent. She moved in with Levi and Eren.

___________________________

“We need to go over this one more time.”

“Eren, it’s okay. I think we all know what to do when I go into labor.”

“No, Mikasa. It has to be perfect.”

“You’re stressing her out. That’s bad for the baby.”

“No one asked you, Levi.”

“He has a point though.”

___________________________

“Oh my God! It’s happening!”

“Calm down, Eren.”

“You have to breathe, Mikasa! Just breathe!”

“You need to breathe, Eren! I am breathing!”

“You both need to stop yelling. How am I the only calm one right now?”

“Just drive, Levi!”

“What does it look like I’m doing!?”

“Shut up!”

“You shut up!”

“AAAAHHHHH!”

___________________________

Mikasa had her baby. Eren and Levi were named the god parents.

Eren held his god son for the first time. Levi might have cried.

Mikasa passed away in the night. She had internal hemorrhaging that the doctors somehow missed.

Eren sued the hospital. He won the lawsuit.

Eren had to tell Armin about Mikasa. Armin came back for the funeral.

Levi and Eren were given custody of Mikasa’s son. They became parents.

The little boy kept them up at night. Neither of them minded.

He grew like a weed. Time flew so fast.

___________________________

A year went by.

Levi still woke up with Eren next to him. But now, sometimes, there was a little boy with raven hair and dark eyes in between them. He looked just like his mother. Thank God he didn’t look like his father. Eren quit his job.

Two years went by.

Mornings now included a little boy at the table and cereal on the floor for Levi to clean up. Juice cups were left all around the house along with a slew of toys that Eren kept stepping on. The lower cabinets were child proofed and the electric plugs all had caps on them.

Three years went by.

Levi got his first grey hair. Eren laughed. Levi kicked him in the shin. Eren didn’t laugh again. A little boy learned to ride a bike and learned how to swim. He learned to read and write and curse. Eren scolded Levi for that one. Levi denied having anything to do with it.

Four years went by.

A little boy started pre-school. Eren cried and Levi consoled him. They tried going out to eat at a restaurant for the first time in years. A little boy nearly choked on an ice cube. People stared. Levi said they’d never do it again. Eren pouted and said it was unlikely to happen again.

___________________________

Levi was exhausted. The week had been demanding of him at work, more so than usual. He barely made it through the front door, but when he did his breath caught in his throat. Candles lit up the house, sat on every side table and all along the floor. Rose petals were scattered in a trail toward the dining room. A heavenly smell drifted from the kitchen.

“Honey, I’m home!” Levi called. The whole scene was so cliché he couldn’t resist.

Eren popped his head around the corner, a bright, beaming smile upon his face. “Welcome home!”

Levi slid off his shoes and set down his briefcase. He slid his coat off and loosened his tie, then headed in Eren’s direction.

“Uh-uh.” Eren stopped him. “Follow the petals. I’ll be there shortly.”

Levi did as he asked, not feeling up to arguing over the matter. He sat himself down in one of the chairs that had a place setting before it and waited. “Where’s the kid?” He asked after a bit.

“He’s staying the night with Hanji and Erwin. You know how much he loves playing with Rada and Jabir.”

“He can’t even say their names right though.”

“He’s a kid. What do you expect?”

“I expect parents to give their kids say-able names.”

“They adopted from Africa. Hanji wanted to be traditional.”

“Right. Keep telling yourself that.”

Eren walked in at that moment with his hands full. Levi’s eyes went wide. “You did all this? You cooked?”

“I’ve had some free time.” Eren smiled as he set the food down on the table. “So I learned.”

“You’re such a house wife, I swear.”

“There a problem with that?”

“Not at all. Smells good.”

It had been a long time since they’d been able to enjoy some time alone like this. It was nice. But Eren looked jittery and tha didn’t sit well with Levi.

“Everything okay? You seem a bit off.”

Eren looked up at him. “Everything’s fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Totally.” He blinked rapidly.

“Eren?”

“You owe me, remember?”

“I owe you?”

“Yeah…”

“For what?”

“Remember? Mikasa had just found out about us…and the two of you went out, left me in the dark for hours. I thought she’d killed you or something. Remember?”

Levi’s eyes grew slowly wider as Eren talked. “Holy shit, Eren. That was ages ago.”

“You owe me. So you can’t say no.”

“Can’t say no to what?”

Even as Levi was asking Eren was moving. He dropped from his chair and reached into the pocket of his jeans. What he pulled out had Levi swearing his heart had stopped. Neither of them had talked about it, hadn’t even considered it really. With everything that had happened over the last few years their minds had been on a completely different planet.

But here was Eren, on one knee. On one fucking knee in front of Levi, a simple silver band held out in his hand. The unspoken question lingering on the tip of his tongue as he stared up at Levi with hopeful eyes.

Eren was right. He couldn’t say no. He couldn’t say anything actually. His throat was too tight to coax the words out. So he slid out of his seat and pulled Eren into his arms.

He found his voice a minute or two later. “You idiot. I wouldn’t have said no anyway.” He kissed him then, let Eren slide the ring onto his finger after they parted.

___________________________

It was a wonderful ceremony.

Everyone came and a little boy held the rings on a small pillow as he stood in a tiny tux.

Armin was Eren’s best man and Erwin was Levi’s.

Hanji cried something fierce. Levi was shocked a river didn’t form down the aisle.

They were declared husbands. Everyone cheered.

They ate, they drank, and they were merry.

They danced. Levi cursed his two left feet.

Eren laughed. Levi scowled.

They kissed. Oh, how they kissed.

And when the evening came to a close, rice was thrown and a little boy went back home with Erwin and Hanji.

Levi and Eren headed for the airport, cleaning rice from each other’s hair. A private jet was waiting.

They flew and the loved and they smiled.

They landed and made love and slept.

And it was perfect. It was brilliant. It was magnificent in ways neither of them could describe.

And Levi decided when they got back home, and a little boy ran into their arms, that he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

He decided maybe the trouble with life, wasn’t so troublesome after all.


End file.
